Historia De Un Sueño
by CeShIrE
Summary: Adaptación de "Un cuento de navidad"


_**HISTORIA DE UN SUEÑO**_

En muchas ocasiones los sueños nos evocan sensaciones, deseos, pesadillas, miedos y fantasías. En muchos otros casos especiales, pueden ayudarnos para entender los extraños sucesos que día a día el destino nos tiene preparados, sean para desarrollarnos o prepararnos ante situaciones que nuestros pensamientos no pueden comprender.

También los sueños nos permiten saber o reconocer qué tipo de cosas están más allá de lo real o lo irreal: cómo nuestra memoria reconoce las cosas reales y cuáles están más allá de nuestra comprensión.

En fin, quién de nosotros no ha apreciado y deseado que el sueño más hermoso pudiera cumplirse de la mejor forma, para así una vez sentir que el destino ha perdido.

Conexión Manga

Navidad de 1917

Pecosa... es en estas fechas cuando más te recuerdo...

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, estaba muy triste a causa del rechazo de mi madre, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá nunca fue eso, ella me protegía y al mismo tiempo a sí misma, pero eso no viene al caso ahora que sé que mi madre nunca renunció a mí porque no fuese deseado.

Ella vestía de blanco, su rubio y rizado cabello se mecía a causa de la brisa marina, su carita preocupada estaba llena de pecas, pero lo más impresionante fueron sus dos hermosos ojos, que no solo tienen un color único, sino porque en ellos se refleja la pureza y bondad de ese maravilloso ser que en tan poco tiempo ha vivido demasiado.

Me aleje temeroso de que ella pudiera romper mi barrera contra la vulnerabilidad, sin embargo desde esa noche la elegí como la mujer a la que le sería fiel eternamente, esa noche de año nuevo perdí mi corazón completamente.

Quién iba a decir que nos volveríamos a ver tan pronto, cuando bajamos del barco reconocí a Archibald Cornwell, con quien tiempo atrás había tenido un altercado, era seguro que ella estudiaría en el San Pablo, la seguí de cerca y tal vez por azares del destino nos encontramos en el hotel, todo mi corazón vibro al escuchar su voz nuevamente cuando me confundió con su Tío Abuelo.

Estaba vagando por el colegio cuando la vi por tercera vez, se veía hermosa de blanco, ahora que lo pienso cada que la veía vestida de ese color la imaginaba caminando por un largo pasillo en cuyo final yo la esperaba sonriente para hacerla mi esposa. Entró a la iglesia después de ser retada por la hermana Grey, cómo llamar su atención me pregunte y la única respuesta que cruzo mi mente fue que debía ser original y recordarle mi insolencia en el barco.

Recibí un gran sermón por parte de la madre superiora y de mi padre, pero todo valió la pena porque después de misa nos encontramos en el jardín, y le escuche murmurar "¿No me habrá reconocido? ¡Qué mala suerte!" Eso me provoco una enorme felicidad porque ella pensaba tanto en mí como yo en ella.

Poco a poco nos hicimos amigos, a veces me portaba como un patán porque ella estuvo cerca de romper mis barreras en muchas ocasiones y siendo fiel a mí, huí como un cobarde antes de abrirme realmente. ¡Qué estupidez!

Sin embargo, mi ego, y lo llamo así para no decir otra palabra que me haga ver como un celoso, se cayó cuando ella lloraba llamando a Anthony, después de eso Anthony se cruzaba en mi camino cuando yo quería crear lindos recuerdos con ella. En el festival de mayo, yo deseaba bailar con ella, que todos vieran que esa pecosa era Mía y que por ella estaba dispuesto a Todo, pero no fue así y de nuevo ese "jardinero" arruinó mis planes. A pesar de mi molestia, con ella el enojo duraba poco, podíamos enfrascarnos en la peor discusión y dejar de hablarnos durante días, pero cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban nuevamente todo estaba olvidado y volvía la tranquilidad de hablar o simplemente disfrutar la mutua compañía.

Escocia fue el escenario donde floreció nuestro amor. Pasamos largas horas conociéndonos más y ayudándonos como nunca nadie lo había hecho. El asunto de mi madre y la "exorcisión" de Anthony nos unió más, además de eso, una fiesta en casa donde estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos.

Aún así, logré robarle un beso... fui demasiado impetuoso y la asusté, pero sé que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo, probar su dulce néctar ha sido lo mejor de mi vida.

Pero la vida es cruel y el destino también, y de nuevo conocimos el dolor de la separación, si hubiese sido más grande estaríamos juntos, pero no, la vida no pregunta, solo sigue de largo arrastrándonos con ella.

Lo que sucedió después me duele recordarlo, cuando llegué a Chicago... tal vez debí decirle y ahorrarle la humillación de irse de Nueva York con sus ilusiones rotas y el corazón maltrecho y pisoteado.

Pero el hubiera no existe... la vida es injusta... aunque es nuestra decisión aliarnos o rebelarnos...



Navidad de 1921

Hoy despierto y sonrió, una rubia esta en mis brazos mirándome con ternura, la miro inspeccionando su rostro, mi esposa es realmente hermosa y sonrió porque bien o mal, ella me ha hecho inmensamente feliz.

¡Hola! – me dice y mi mundo se paraliza cuando veo qué se interpone entre nosotros.

¿Y esto? – pregunto desconcertado y curioso.

¿Te gusta? – parpadeo varias veces intentando analizar su pregunta

¿Acaso...?

Sí, pronto lo usarás para proteger a un pequeño ser del frío.

La abrazo y beso, y la imagen de otra rubia cruza por mi mente ensombreciendo mi mirada por un momento.

Navidad de 1917

Hoy es una de esas Navidades que no traen alegría a mi corazón, no desde que él ya no sonríe, lo conocí un día de invierno, nevaba, él se cubría con una capa roja, tenía la mirada perdida.

¿Esta es la compañía dramática Stratford?

Sí – dije tímidamente, su hermosura me cautivo de inmediato.

Quiero rendir el examen para ingresar – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y eso me impresiono aún más. Oré para que triunfara y cuando lo vi en el Rey Lear me sentí contenta de estar todo el tiempo a su lado.

Pero siempre estaba Candy, ella que se había llevado el corazón de Terry aún antes de permitirme luchar por él, debía apartarla de mi camino, intente acercarme más a él, interesarme por sus cosas, observarlo y entre más lo conocía más lo amaba, mi fin llego cuando me enteré que ella ocuparía el mejor lugar del teatro, no podía permitirlo y use mi última carta, le confesé mis sentimientos.

Terry, por favor ¿por qué te interesa tanto que venga? – pregunte unas noches antes del estreno.

Dime una cosa Susana, y tú por qué insiste tanto con Candy – me cuestionó un poco molesto y más serio.

Terry, me gustas, Terry, te amo – dije con las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse por mis ojos. Él se sorprendió – Desde que te vi por primera vez yo... era feliz, hasta que conocí a esa chica de Chicago – el libreto que Terry sostenía encontró un lugar en el piso cuando me escucho decir lo último.

¿Conociste a Candy? ¿Cuándo? – me dijo ceñudo.

Fue a hotel a verte, le mentí y conseguí que se fuera.

¿Eh?

¿Por qué te enojas? Lo admito me sentí culpable, pero no quería que nadie te alejara de mí – las lágrimas pronto fluían por mis mejillas en un caudal interminable - ¿Terry, qué sientes por mí? - me miró fijamente y luego se dio la vuelta.

Susana, desde hace mucho tiempo yo siento...

¡No lo digas, por favor! – interrumpí anticipando su respuesta, era seguro que yo le gustaba, pero su amor le pertenecía a ella – Te amo, nunca renunciaré a ti, ni por Candy, ni por nadie – advertí neciamente - ¡Por nadie! – me aleje llorando, no podía hacer nada más.

Y luego vino ese terrible accidente que me beneficiaba y al mismo tiempo me hizo miserable, muy sutilmente le decía a Terry que debía quedarse a mi lado, por un momento me arrepentí e intente quitarme la vida, apartarme de ellos, pero Candy no lo permitió, nos condenó a los tres a una vida de soledad y tristezas, no me mal entiendan agradezco la segunda oportunidad, pero al igual que en la primera, si tuviera la oportunidad, atentaría contra mi vida una vez más con tal de que Terry no me abandone.



Navidad de 1921

Terry duerme tranquilamente, hace unos minutos desperté, sonrió de medio lado, recuerdo que en una ocasión él dijo que sentía cuando lo veían dormir, tal vez esta muy cansado ahora o tal vez fue mentira, quién sabe.

Han pasado algunos años, pero al fin somos felices, hoy es Navidad y le daré el mejor regalo ¡Un hijo! Un pequeño nacido de amor, un amor que en algún momento pensé que era imposible.

Lo veo despertar y lo miro entrañablemente, ve el cobertor que tengo en mis manos y al fin le digo la noticia, sonríe y me besa apasionadamente, una sombra surca sus verdiazules ojos y sé que piensa en ella.

No digo nada, es parte del pasado, pero este no muere y ese recuerdo nunca lo dejara, además pienso que él esta conmigo.



Navidad de 1917

¡Feliz Navidad, Susy! – le digo a mi prometida, ella mira fijamente el fuego de la vela, no me mira y tampoco sonríe, pero ¿hay razón para hacerlo?.

¡Feliz Navidad, querido! – contesta secamente – Madre, ¿puedes llevarme a mi habitación? – dice ignorándome y la fiera señora me mira despectivamente y de reojo.

Por supuesto, cariño.

Las veo alejarse y me dirijo a la sala, tomo una botella de la pequeña cantina y no importa qué bebida contiene, lo único que quiero es olvidar y embrutecerme ,es lo mejor, aunque sé que mañana me sentiré peor.



Navidad 1917

El Hogar de Pony, tan hermoso y abrigador como lo recuerdo, Albert ha hecho grandes aportaciones para que este, mi hogar, sea uno de los mejores y más acogedores orfanatos de Chicago, ahora alberga a 100 niños cuyos padres trabajan y no pueden cuidarlos, pero regresan en fechas especiales para estar a lado de sus pequeñines o padres que por una u otra razón abandonan a los bebés.

Albert me sonríe y toma mi mano, mientras me da mi regalo y me guía a donde están todos ansiosos por la llegada de ese bonachón de barba y traje rojo, Annie espera uno de los mejores regalos de Navidad, un anillo de compromiso, sé que Archie se lo dará porque yo misma le acompañe a escogerlo, fueron horas difíciles porque no se decidía, ese hombre es más indeciso que una mujer cuando escoge zapatos, sonrío ante mi pequeño y privado chiste.

¿De qué travesura te acordaste Candy? - me pregunta la más seria de mis madres.

Recordaba, hermana Maria – le devuelvo la sonrisa y una mirada cálida.

Veo el periódico y miro la foto de Terry, se ve tan apuesto como siempre, Susana a su lado, están abrazados y esa es la nota de su compromiso.

La nostalgia me invade, mis amigos me miran preocupados.

¡Se ven tan bien juntos! – digo tranquila, por dentro me muero de los celos – Ojalá sean muy felices.

Candy... – dice Archie.

Miren la hora que es, pronto llagará Santa Claus – me dan la razón y la señorita Pony ordena a los niños abrigarse, saldremos a cantar y orar, casi como aquella ocasión en que convencimos al señor Cartwright, Albert nos tiene una sorpresa y cuando terminamos oímos unos cascabeles y detrás del hogar hay ¡renos! Y George esta disfrazado, Archie, Annie, el mismo Albert y hasta mis madres estamos sorprendidos de ver a ese serio hombre reír con un divertido Jojojo.

Los pequeños se divierte y cuando la noche se hace más fría, entramos, el árbol, regalo de Annie, esta lleno de regalos y dulces, la hermana María y la señorita Pony apenas y pueden controlar a esos pequeños que saltan emocionados para abrir el primer regalo.

Annie – habla Archie y sé que llego el momento – Sé que la pequeña Zoraida – dice refiriéndose a una pequeña muy parecida a mi y la única que logro tomar su regalo – quiere ser la primera, pero te daré ese gusto a ti – sonríe cautivadoramente, sacando una caja negra de terciopelo, Annie se lleva las manos a la boca y sus ojos se cristalizan - ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? – Todos esperamos el ansiado sí, mi hermanita esta tan emocionada que no puede ni hablar, carraspeo mi garganta.

Annie, estamos esperando – digo alegre – hay fila para abrir los regalos – agrego para romper el momento de tensión, ciertamente Annie se estaba tardando mucho

Por supuesto que acepto, es lo que he deseado toda la vida – Archie la toma en sus brazos y la eleva, ambos se ven felices. Albert me abraza paternalmente, lo necesitaba...

La mañana llega entre risas y juguetes, los pequeños van a la cama, es le único día que pueden desvelarse, los Andley se despiden y yo, yo... al fin puedo derramar mis lágrimas... su ausencia hoy me duele más que nunca.

Vísperas de Navidad de 1920...

Otra Navidad se acerca, se supone que ya debería estar casada con Terry , pero la muerte de su padre se interpuso en mis planes y después la insistencia de mi madre y de él para que fuera a la rehabilitación.

Cada año que pasa mi vida se vuelve más amarga, lo veo ir y venir todos los días con el mismo semblante serio y sin vida, ¿yo también vivo sin vivir?

Me voy a la cama cansada, ¿de qué? De la vida, de él, de mí, no sé, solo estoy agotada en su totalidad.



En algún lugar del cielo...

¿Crees que debamos intervenir? – dice un joven de lentes y cabellos negros.

Sí, es por el bien y la felicidad de esos tres – contesta su compañero de cabellos rubios y ojos azul celeste - ¿o usted que opina?

Yo pude hacer la vida de Terry más fácil, pero me negué, ahora que tengo la oportunidad de corregir mi error lo haré sin dudar – contesta el nuevo ángel.

Hagámoslo esta noche, faltan 3 días para Navidad – todos asisten.

¿Quién irá primero?

Yo – dice Anthony – tengo más experiencia como ángel guardián.



La mucama me ayuda a recostar y poco a poco el sueño me envuelve en sus redes.

¡Hola! – escuchó una voz, me extraño de verme a mí misma, hace tanto que deje de soñar.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó con gesto duro.

Tony – dice el extraño vestido con una especie de capa que cubre todo su cuerpo, solo distingo sus celeste ojos – puedes decirme Tony.

¿Qué quieres de mí? – sigo con mi interrogatorio.

Que recuperes tu alegría y ganas de vivir – contesta sonriendo cálidamente – Sígueme – una fuerza que no es la mía me impulsa a ir tras él.

¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó dudosa aunque ¿qué puede pasarme en un sueño?

Mira... – llegamos a una parte donde lo único que se distingue es un punto luminoso, sin embargo el joven en ningún momento dejo de brillar, caminamos hacia el punto y una imagen va apareciendo, es un pequeñito de unos 4 años sentado en medio de sus padres mientras ven el hermoso árbol de Navidad...



La imagen que ve Susana es la familia Granchester, Eleanor, Richard y Terry están sentados mirando la estrella que corona el árbol.

Terry... – dice dulcemente Eleanor – es hora de que vayas a la cama.

Pero mamá – protesta el pequeñito.

Anda, obedece a tu madre – secunda Richard Granchester con una amplia sonrisa. Con resignación Terry se despide de ellos y se dirige a la cama.

Eleanor... – la llama el duque más serio – yo...

No digas nada, Richard, sé que no puedes desobedecer las órdenes de tu padre, pero... ¿qué pasará con Terry? – pregunta con infinita tristeza.

Él estará bien – la calma Richard, lo que no se atreve a decirle es que se lo llevará.

La mañana llega y un pequeño baja las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido, con ansias locas busca un regalo en especifico, y cuando esta a punto de darse por vencido, su padre aparece.

Papá, se le olvido mi regalo a Santa Claus – dice con su carita decepcionada y sus verdiazules ojos a punto del llanto.

No lo creo, hijo – Terry sigue la mirada de su padre y ahí esta, un gran trineo, su regalo más esperado.

El pequeño Terry sale con su pijama ante los gritos preocupados de su madre para que se abrigue, Richard Granchester sonríe, esa será la última Navidad que la verdadera familia Granchester pasara junta.



Miro con detenimiento y me siento feliz, Terry en verdad tuvo una linda infancia.

No estés tan segura – me dice el joven acaso ¿ha leído mis pensamientos? Seguimos mirando.



El siguiente año, Richard se divorcia de Eleanor y en un ataque de locura se lleva consigo a Terry, a pesar del acuerdo que tenían.



No sabía eso de Terry, ahora comprendo tantas cosas.



Otra Navidad llega a la vida de Terry y en cada una de ellas él es humillado por su madrastra y familiares de los Granchester, sus regalos no hacen que sus ojos brillen como en aquella que vivió con sus padres.

Poco a poco Terry va cambiando y cada Navidad insulta a los invitados de su madrastra, mientras que en las noches, llora amargamente.

Todo esto es una pesadilla – se dice a sí mismo – mañana cuando me levante, mamá estará en la cocina preparando Hot Cakes y papá estará sentando en bata y leyendo el periódico, los dos me recibirán con esa cálida sonrisa que me infunde paz.

Con ese pensamiento se quedaba dormido, sabe bien que no se cumpliría nada de lo que dijo, pero así sobrevive a la soledad y el rechazo.



En este punto la imagen desaparece y el joven me mira, yo estoy llorosa, pobre Terry, cuánto sufrió.

Hay más – me dice seriamente, yo lo miro con sorpresa. De su túnica saca una especie de polvos y los esparce, otro punto luminoso se hace presente y de nuevo, miramos.



Candy prepara a los niños del hogar para cantarle a los trabajadores del señor Cartwright, los huérfanos le dan un beso a cada unos mientras cantan una linda canción que toca las fibras de todos los hombres que intentan destruir su hogar.



¿Qué hace Candy en mis sueños? – preguntó indignada

¡Calla y observa! – me regaña mi acompañante.



El señor Cartwright, sus hombres, los niños del hogar, la hermana María, la señorita Pony y Candy disfrutan de la Navidad.



No sabía que Candy fuese huérfana, Terry alguna vez me dijo que ella pertenecía a una de las familias más poderosas y adineradas de Estados Unidos, ahora entiendo el por qué de su generoso corazón.

Sigo observando y me doy cuenta de que Candy es una gran chica, que ha vivido tanto a su corta edad, ella es fuerte y amada.

Otra Navidad aparece, es en el mismo lugar, pero ahora hay un personaje nuevo es... ¡Terry!



Cuando Terry huyo tomando el lugar de Candy, éste visitó con ansias el Hogar de Pony, quería conocerlo, su llegada casualmente fue el 24 de diciembre, los niños y las madres de Candy estaban muy atareados.

Disculpa – le dijo a un niño de unos 10 años - ¿el Hogar de Pony?

¿El Hogar de Pony? – lo miro extrañado Jimmy - No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? – Terry negó con la cabeza, el niño noto su maleta.

¿Conoces a Candy?

¿¡Al jefe!? – se emociono el más joven de los hombres, Terry sonrió, no era el único que le ponía motes a la pecosa – Pero ella esta en Londres.

Lo sé, de allá vengo, fuimos amigos en el colegio.

Entonces sube – Jimmy llevaba algunos vivieres en una calesita y le hizo un espacio a castaño.

Jimmy interrogo a Terry para saber de Candy, desde su partida no sabían nada más que lo que decía en sus cartas.



Candy también llego a la estación de Chicago, hacía frío y camino largo rato, sabía que todos estarían emocionados por la llegada de la Navidad y que la señorita Pony haría la tarde de manzana que tanto le gustaba. Les daría una gran sorpresa.

¡Candy! – escuchó que gritaban.

¡Jimmy! Eres Jimmy, ¿verdad? – el aludido sonrió, qué coincidencia.

Candy, qué alegría que has vuelto, ¿te quedarás?

Por supuesto que si

Ven sube, te llevaré al Hogar de Pony – Jimmy de nuevo hizo un lugar, hacia unos minutos que había descargado los víveres y dejado a Terry en compañía de las encargadas del hogar, pensando que el chico de ojos verdiazules le quería dar una sorpresa a Candy, no dijo nada.

Cuando llegaron, Candy muy efusivamente corrió al interior de la gran casa.

- ¡Hermana María, señorita Pony! – grito por los pasillos.



Terry conversaba amenamente con las madres de Candy, contándoles que ella era una gran chica, ellas le contaron una que otra anécdota de la revoltosa rubia.

¡Hermana María, señorita Pony! – escucharon todos, "¡Es la voz de Candy" pensó Terry.



Y de pronto Candy abre la puerta del comedor, el tiempo se detiene en ese mismo instante.

¡Terry! – logra decir la rubia mientras él se levanta y acaricia su mejilla, las amables damas no saben qué pasa.

¿Eres tú en realidad? – pregunta como si de pronto ella fuese a desaparecer.

¡Terry, Terry! – ambos están conmocionados, qué hace Terry en el hogar de Pony, se pregunta Candy, qué hace Candy en Estados Unidos, se pregunta Terry.

¡Candy! – el joven eleva a la chica y gira con ella, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la hermana María y la señorita Pony, no importa qué hacen ahí, están juntos, una vez más. Los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas, él solo tenía los ojos cristalizados.

Terry, qué haces aquí – pregunta la rubia una vez que sus pies tocan el piso.

Quería conocer el hogar de tu infancia – contesta sonriente y de nuevo la abraza, la hermana María aclara su garganta y los jóvenes recuerdan en ese momento que nos están solos.

¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! – dice Candy al momento que corre para abrazar a sus madres, las amables señoras la reciben con cariño.

Después de las bienvenidas y las sorpresas, Candy y Terry les cuentan lo sucedido y, aunque no muy complacidas por lo que hicieron, deciden apoyarlos.

La tarde comienza y con ella la alegría de participar en los preparativos para la noche. Terry trata de seguirle el paso a Candy, pero tal parece que ella es la única que puede lidiar con aquellos pequeñitos.

La noche estuvo llena de sorpresas, así como de alegría, Terry veía a Candy con una sonrisa aún más brillante que la que tenía en el colegio, Candy también notaba algo diferente en los verdiazules ojos y se alegró. La madrugada llego rápidamente entre risas y buenos deseos, Terry se quedo en la habitación de huéspedes y Candy compartió una de las camas con los niños. La mañana siguiente, el joven Granchester dejaría Chicago para dirigirse a Nueva York y cumplir su sueño de ser actor.

¿En verdad tienes que irte? – le pregunto Candy cuando ambos desayunaban, los niños se habían adelantado para disfrutar de la mañana jugando.

Sí, Candy... yo... – pero fue interrumpido por la hermana María.

Joven Granchester, el clima esta cada vez peor, tal parece que pronto habrá una ventisca muy fuerte y si no se apresura no llegará a la estación de trenes – comentó la monja, ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, no quería una nueva separación.

Te acompaño – dijo Candy, cuando Terry se hubo despedido de todos y agradecido por darle un hermoso recuerdo.

Los dos caminaron en completo silencio, Terry usaba su capa roja y Candy un abrigo, pero la tormenta se estaba intensificando, Candy comenzó a estornudar y eso preocupo al joven.

Debería regresar o enfermaras.

Es la misma distancia de aquí al hogar que a la estación, no te preocupes.

Terry miró el camino estaba completamente lleno de nieve, les sería imposible seguir caminado, pero no se veía que nadie pasara por ahí, el castaño tomo la mano de la rubia y la sintió completamente helada, no Candy no podría continuar expuesta o enfermaría gravemente. Pensaba en eso cuando visualizo una enorme casa, quizá ahí los ayudarían.

Ven Candy – dijo ayudándola a caminar.

¡La cabaña Scott! – exclamo Candy sorprendida, Terry la miro interrogante – es una vieja historia, los señores Scott se casaron muy jóvenes y sus familias les retiraron todo apoyo económico, pero ellos se amaban y juntos salieron adelante, se dice que compraron esta casa con muchos esfuerzos, que aquí criaron a sus hijos, cuando ellos murieron nadie se quiso hacer cargo de la casa que con tanto esfuerzo construyeron sus padres.

Esos son hijos malagradecidos - murmuro Terry.

En efecto la casa estaba totalmente maltrecha, pero los protegería del frío, Terry encontró una lámpara de keroseno que aún funcionaba y ayudado por esta recorrió la enorme estancia, visualizo una silla con dos patas rotas y una chimenea, si tenía suerte podría encender la chimenea. Después de algunos intentos lo logro y colocó a Candy enfrente del fuego, mientras él exploraba buscando una manta. En uno de los viejos armarios encontró una colchoneta y varias mantas calientes y en buen estado, los puso sobre el suelo junto a la chimenea, para que Candy se acostara.

Candy... – la llamo, ella hizo un gesto de atención - ¿por qué huiste del colegio? – la rubia suspiro profundamente antes de contestar.

¿Sabes? Cuando vi la nota que dejaste en tu habitación corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarte en Southampton, pero no conseguí llegar y el barco había zarpado, grité tu nombre varias veces, pero...

¿En serio? – Terry estaba incrédulo, entonces era ella, no fue su imaginación – yo te escuché, pero en ese momento no le hice caso a ese presentimiento.

Terry – dijo con ternura la rubia – regresé al colegio deshecha y preguntándome si esa vida era lo que realmente quería, Albert y tú fueron en busca de sus sueños y yo... yo debía hacerlo también. Escapé y Cokie me ayudo.

¿Lo conociste? – ella asintió. Terry se recostó a un lado de Candy, ella le daba la espalda, él la abrazo y ella se estremeció completamente, pero no impidió el contacto, permanecieron así durante un largo rato.

Candy... yo... no tengo nada que ofrecerte en este momento, pero... ¡Te amo! – la rubia no pudo evitar que sus ojos delataran la sorpresa que le causo escuchar esas palabras de boca de Terry – cásate conmigo, Candy

¿¡Terry!? – ella se volvió para verlo de frente y sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción – nada me haría más feliz, Terry, yo también Te amo – la rubia se lanzo a sus brazos.

Entones, señorita Candice White Andley,¿me haría el honor de convertirse en mi esposa en este preciso momento?

¿Cómo? ¿Aquí, ahora? Pero Terry...

Candy, ambos nos amamos y este amor estaba destinado, de eso estoy seguro, no quiero esperar... yo... – la rubia lo miro, ahí estaban en una casa desconocida sin un futuro cierto por delante, acostados mirándose fijamente con un infinito amor, ¿qué hacer? Desde siempre la pecosa había renunciado a su felicidad, pero ahora... era tiempo de dejar todo atrás, decirle que sí al hombre de sus vida y comenzar a disfrutar la vida.

Yo... acepto – dijo y el rostro y ojos del castaño se ilumino.



No puedo creerlo, ellos no solo eran novios, estaban ¡comprometidos! Una oleada de celos recorre mi cuerpo en este momento, Candy, siempre Candy, por qué, ella es tan común, tan simple, cierto que es bonita, pero no más que yo. ¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué?

¡Ya es suficiente! – digo alzando la voz y Tony me mira sin ninguna expresión, señala de nuevo al punto luminoso y muy a mi pesar sigo mirando.



Candy y Terry se pusieron de pie, la tormenta continuaba, pero ellos ya no sentía el frío calar sus cuerpos, estaban consiente de que ese matrimonio se quedaba entre ellos, pero fieles a sus corazones ellos respetarían la promesa de amor que estaban a punto de hacerse.

El único testigo de esa unió sería Dios, el mayor y mejor juez, se dijo Terry, nadie mejor que Él para apoyarlos y ayudarles. No les importaba que sucedería más adelante, ellos estarían unidos por sus almas y el latir conjunto de sus corazones.

Sabían que ninguno de sus seres queridos estaría presente, Candy no lucia un hermoso vestido y el novio mucho menos vestía un frac, no hubo anillos. Sin embargo, ambos irradiaban una luz y felicidad fuera des este mundo

Yo, Candice White Andley, te acepto a ti Terrence Greum Granchester como mi legitimo esposo, prometo amarte, en la salud o la enfermedad por el resto de mi vida y hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Candy estaba ruborizada y lloraba de alegría, nunca en toda su vida había sentido ese calor tan delicioso dentro de su pecho, Terry tenía ganas de llorar, de abrazarla en ese momento y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Yo, Terrence Greum Granchester, te acepto a ti Candice White Andley como mi legitima esposa, prometo amarte, en la salud o la enfermedad por el resto de mi vida y hasta que la muerte nos separe. – Terry la miro por unos segundos que parecieron siglos, consiente de que todo lo que pasara o hiciera sería solo por ella y para ella. Sueños, deseos, esperanzas, metas y por qué no, fracasos y pérdidas, ella estaría a su lado en cada momento de su vida, comenzando una nueva aventura, la mejor de su vida. Un tierno y largo beso, selló aquella ceremonia privada.

Amos se recostaron de nuevo, la tormenta fuera era cada vez más fuerte, Candy temblaba un poco, Terry se despojo de su capa y la puso sobre ella, las mantas no eran suficientes.

Te amo, Candy, de verdad Te amor mucho – murmuro Terry a su ahora esposa, quien lo miraba sonriente y tranquila.

El castaño estaba nervioso, si bien él no era tan ajeno a los asuntos sexuales, no quería asustar a Candy, pero la estrecha cercanía de la joven lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Candy levanto despacio su rostro y cerró los ojos, los verdiazules ojos la miraron expectante, ¿acaso ella quería...? poco a poco fue cortando la distancia y atrapo los labios de su esposa en un beso lento y delicado, como si ella fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, la rubia entreabrió la boca invitando a Terry a profundizar su beso, él lo hizo gustoso, respetaría el ritmo de Candy. ¿Cuántos besos compartieron? La cuenta se perdió, y sin darse cuanta los labios se habían separado para moverse por el cuello y mejillas de la rubia que, gemían ligeramente con cada nuevo toque. Candy temblaba, solo él tenía ese efecto en ella y ahora era mucho mayor. El castaño besaba y acariciaba el cuello de la rubia, mientras que ella con movimientos torpes recorría su espalda y hombros. Terry ansiaba ver el cabello suelto de Candy y en un movimiento rápido, pero cuidadoso desato las cintas y la cascada dorada no se hizo esperar. Ambos sonrieron, y él poco a poco fue bajando más, desabrochando lentamente los botones del abrigo que traía puesta ella. Ella trago saliva consiente de lo que él quería hacer, pero no lo detuvo, al contrario sus manos inexpertas comenzaron también a desabotonar el saco que él traía. Todo parecía por demás tardío, pero una paciencia los envolvía, querían que esa noche fuera eterna.

Terry vio divertido como las manos de Candy temblaban con cada nuevo botón que desabrochaba, pero no dijo nada. Después de algunos minutos más Candy y Terry se liberaron tanto del saco, abrigo, vestido y camisa y se estremecieron al primer toque de ambas pieles.

Terry la miro embelesado, la semidesnuez de Candy lo estaba volviendo completamente loco, pero avanzaría despacio. La beso una vez más para darle confianza y en un movimiento cuidadoso la puso sobre él, ahora empezaría la verdadera exploración.



¡Basta! – grité con desesperación - ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera?

No te estoy torturando, esto es solo la sombra de lo que ya fue – me contestó Tony con su rostro serio, sin embargo, sus ojos nunca perdieron esa ternura que a veces me parecía lastima.

¡Por favor, llévame de aquí, ya no quiero ver más! – las lágrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, pero Tony no se inmutó y continuamos mirando.



Terry acarició el hermoso cuerpo de Candy, quien a pesar de tener quince años poseía unas suaves curvas que le daban un toque de sensualidad que encendía los deseos de Terry, ella también recorrió su cuerpo varonil y bien formado, ambos eran unos niños, pero en ese momento se veían mutuamente como dos esculturas magistrales, que se amoldaría a la perfección.

Después de infinidad de caricias y besos, muestras indudables de amor, el cuerpo virgen de Candy se abrió a Terry, mostrándole su más grande secreto, reservado solo para él. Terry se sintió dichoso de recibir tan bello honor y tratando de lastimarla lo menos posible se introdujo en ella en un estremecedor abrazo que decía más que todas las palabras de este mundo. El dolor de Candy fue minúsculo al placer que le causo saber a Terry fundirse con ella, los movimientos eran pasivos, pero Candy necesitaba sentirlo más y moviendo sus caderas le hizo saber a Terry su deseo. Ambos se enfrascaron en una plenitud inimaginable. Candy, gracias a la experiencia de Terry, se elevó al cielo primero para después ser seguida por Terry. Ella estaba dichosa, Terry le había mostrado la gloria de ser mujer... su mujer. El castaño permaneció algunos minutos sobre ella en perfecta calma, los músculos se relajaron y los corazones latieron a su velocidad normal, la paz los envolvía en un espiral de tranquilidad jamás sentida.

Terry se acomodo a un lado de Candy y la abrazo contra su cuerpo, sus rizos se esparcían por toda su pecho, y la respiración calmada de la chica lo invitaba a soñar a su lado.

La mañana siguiente, Terry partió a Nueva York, durante su estancia en esa cuidad él y Candy compartieron correspondencia, ella le contó sus sueños de ser enfermera y él le hablo de su primer papel en una obra, se vieron durante pocos minutos cuando la compañía Stratford estuvo en Chicago porque Candy estuvo de guardia, pero ese amor nunca se esfumo.



En aquella ocasión me morí de los celos, Terry siempre le perteneció por más intentos que yo hiciera. Se juraron amor eterno ante Dios...



Meses después, cuando Candy se titulo como enfermera y Terry obtuvo su primer protagónico le envió un boleto de ida y la invitación para que lo viera actuar, pero en ese sobre llego algo más... un hermoso anillo con dos piedras, una esmeralda y un zafiro. Pero las circunstancias evitaron que ellos se uniera una vez más.

Prométeme que serás feliz, Candy – decía Terry con las manos sobre los hombros de Candy.

Tú también, Terry – le contesto ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.



¡BASTA! – escuché el grito desesperado de Susana e inmediatamente corría a su habitación.

¿Estas bien, Susy? – me acerqué despacio, ella estaba llorando y cuando estuve a su lado me abrazo fuertemente. Estuvimos así varios minutos, hasta que ella se tranquilizo - ¿Bajaras a desayunar? – pregunté serio, ella asintió.

No entendía a Susana, a veces parecía harta, al igual que yo, de esta situación, pero ninguno de los dos hacía nada al respecto.

El en comedor la situación no cambió, veía a mi prometida con la mirada perdida y un dejo de remordimiento que jamás había notado.

Terry... – me llamo y solo levanté la vista un poco - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – asentí silenciosamente - ¿hasta dónde llego tu relación con Candy? – soltó de golpe y todo mi cuerpo se tenso, ¿hasta dónde? ¿cómo decirle que la había hecho mía? ¿qué a pesar del tiempo la seguía amando y considerando mi esposa?

Eso es algo que no te importa – contesté molesto y me levante aún más del comedor, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, ¿quién se creía para traer a mí un recuerdo que cada día que pasaba me dolía más?



Terry se molesto con la pregunta, ¿será que todo fue verdad? ¿qué hacer?

Mi día estuvo por demás rutinario, desde que asistía a la terapia todos mis días estaba programados, y eso me tranquilizó este día porque así no me detuve a pensar más en ese extraño sueño.



En algún lugar del cielo.

¿No crees que fuiste muy duro, Anthony? – preguntó Stear un poco preocupado.

Yo solo le mostré lo que había pasado... ella debe comprender que estar con un hombre que no la ama, solo le causará más infelicidad a los tres.

Anthony tiene razón – secundó Richard Granchester y Stear se quedo callado sumido en sus pensamientos.



Mi madre me ha dejado en mi habitación para que duerma, pero tengo miedo de hacerlo y volver a soñar algo como lo de la noche anterior. Sin embargo, las terapias me dejan tan cansada que no puedo evitar cerrar mis ojos y sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños.

Una vez más me veo a mi misma, pero esta vez me espera otro joven, su rostro es agradable y me sonríe tiernamente, en sus ojos no veo reflejada la lastima con que otras personas me miran.

Bienvenida – me dice y me inspira confianza – mi nombre es Stear – lo miro detenidamente y tiene cierto parecido con Tony.

¿Qué vas a mostrarme? – le preguntó dudosa.

Sígueme y lo sabrás.

El escenario es el mismo que en mi sueño anterior y otro punto luminoso aparece...



Candy estaba parada enfrente de una casa enorme y bella, ella la miraba extrañada y confusa.

Candy – la llamo Albert - ¿qué haces, pequeña? Debemos darnos prisa, los niños estarán ansiosos de probar los dulces.

Ya voy, Albert – la rubia se alejo de la cabaña Scott y sin querer un recuerdo la lleno de nostalgia.

El 23 de diciembre de 1920, Candy y Albert siempre hacían algunas compras de último minuto para consentir a los huérfanos del Hogar de Pony, pero aquel día tuvieron que pasar cerca de la cabaña.

Es hermosa, ¿verdad? – comentó Albert al notar que Candy no le quitaba la vista de encima.

¿Sabes quién la compró?

No – también negó con la cabeza – pero dicen que el dueño pidió anonimato y su única orden fue que la reconstruyeran y amueblaran respetando lo que ya estaba ahí.

¡Qué extraño! – ambos rubios arribaron al hogar y la pecosa jugó hasta agotarse con los niños. Albert le seguía el paso, pero siendo que desde hacía varios años que era el patriarca ya no tenía mucha agilidad como en tiempos anteriores. Solo esperaba que naciera el hijo de Archie para así poder dejar todo en sus manos e irse de vacaciones.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado, Candy decidió quedarse en el Hogar y atender la clínica que estaba a un lado de éste, rechazo innumerables proposiciones ante el reclamo de la Tía abuela quien la llamaba una solterona, Candy sonería amargamente cada vez que le escucha decir eso, si ella supiera, pensaba.

Ella era fuerte y alegre como siempre, a sus 21 años era una mujer plena que había conseguido todos sus objetivos personal y profesionalmente hablando, mientras que su vida amorosa era un caos total, pero se mantenía firme, pues como en una ocasión dijera Albert, ese es el camino que eligió y era feliz a su manera.



Candy... eres una chica admirable, a pesar de separarte del hombre que amas, sigues con tu vida, sin detenerte...

¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?



Pero Susana se equivocaba, por la noches cuando nadie la veía lloraba llamando a Terry, siempre a Terry.

Esa noche no fue la excepción. Despertó sudando y muy agitada.

Pronto se cumplirán 6 años, ¿aún me recuerdas, amor? – la imagen de Terry se reflejaba en el vidrio de su ventana – porque yo nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Este será un aniversario como los anteriores... vacío y triste, donde tu ausencia me duele más que nunca.

Derramo más lágrimas y se fue a dormir, mañana sería un largo día.



Con todo eso, eres admirable Candy, podrías venir y pelear por Terry, pero tu noble corazón no te lo permite, me pones sobre tu felicidad.



Terry estaba sentado en la sala de estar de la casa de su madre, pensaba y miraba sin mirar el fuego de la chimenea.

¿Terry? – escuchó la voz de Eleanor.

Madre – contestó con voz ronca y aclaro su garganta.

¿Estas bien? – la rubia notó cierto brillo y a la vez una inmensa tristeza en los ojos de su hijo.

No lo sé... trato de hacer las cosas bien, pero ya no puedo... a veces siento que soy solo un títere del destino – sus ojos se cristalizaron - ¿qué pecado tengo que pagar, madre? Por qué el destino, la vida, Dios, me tiene que quitar todo lo que amo... ¿cuál fue mi error? – Eleanor lo abrazo fuertemente y las lágrimas por fin pudieron salir libremente. La cara de Terry reflejaba todo el dolor que sentía dentro de su alma.



¡Dios mío! Y pensar que gran parte de ese dolor yo se los estoy provocando, qué debo hacer – digo mirando a mi acompañante – por favor, dime, por qué me muestran todas estas imágenes, qué hay de mi vida

Tú no has pasado ni la más mínima parte de lo que ellos han vivido en todo este tiempo, eres la única hija de una familia acomodada y tuviste todo lo que quisiste, padres que se amaban, si bien la muerte te arrebato a uno de ellos, seguiste adelante, luchando para cumplir tu sueño. Nunca permitiste que nada se interpusiera entre tú y ser una gran actriz, a pesar de lo que los demás decían, te esforzabas y así conseguiste ser una de las favoritas del público.

Sí, pero no tenía amor... – contesté para defenderme

¿Y ahora lo tienes? – me dijo sereno Stear, qué contestar, engañarlo sería como engañarme a mí misma. Pero era cierto, yo también quería cumplir mis sueños, dónde quedo mi fortaleza, cuándo empecé a depender de los demás, cuándo me hice merecedora de tanta lastima.



¡Ay, hijo mío! Si yo pudiera cambiar tu destino por mi vida lo haría sin dudar.

Mamá, la necesito a ella, Candy es mi motor para seguir, por ella he logrado todo lo que tengo, solo por el amor y la promesa que le hice, no soy feliz, pero seguí adelante, gracias a su ejemplo, pero todo eso no vale si no puedo compartir mi vida con ella, mamá, la amo, la amo más que a mi vida.



No sé que me duele más si escucharlo decir que la ama o saber que soy la responsable de su infelicidad.

Aún tienes la oportunidad de buscar un mejor camino, recuerda tus sueños y aquellos días en que fuiste feliz por y para ti, sin ser egoísta – me dice Stear antes de desvanecerse, de nuevo despierto, pero esta vez no estoy exaltada, miro al techo y pienso en su últimas palabras.

Terry de nuevo me acompaña a desayunar.

Terry... – lo llamó y me mira entre serio y preocupado – el doctor dijo que hoy podría probar si puedo caminar, ¿quieres acompañarme? – me sonríe de medio lado y acepta.

Más tarde, en la clínica mi madre y Terry están enfrente de mí, yo estoy de pie, ambos esperan que avance hacia alguno de ellos, pero no es así, comienzo a dar pasos lentos y cortos, me acercó a la ventana y miro un gran espectacular que anuncia una nueva obra.

¿Saben? – les digo dándoles la espalada – quiero regresar al teatro – ninguno me contesta, pero no me importa, estoy decidida a cumplir mi sueño. Pero aún no estoy segura en dejar que Terry y Candy vuelvan a estar juntos, yo lo amo y sé que pronto me amará.



En algún lugar del cielo.

Parece que Stear hizo un buen trabajo, ella se ve más animada – dijo Richard tranquilo.

Sí, pero sigue encaprichada con Terry – contestó Anthony.

Tienes razón, Tony – suspiro Stear.

... – el duque suspiro largamente – me hubiese gustado que mi presencia no fuera necesaria... y muchos menos lo que le mostraré.



Terry – lo miro sonriente – ya podemos casarnos – él no hace gesto alguno, pero asiente serio y eso fuera de perturbarme me es indiferente, ¿será que me he acostumbrado a su frialdad?

Hoy es noche buena, pero en casa todos nos acostamos temprano. Ninguno siente deseos de celebrar.

Duermo con una sonrisa en mis labios, al fin Terry será mío. No me importa lo que mis sueños me revelen esta noche.

Ahí estoy de nuevo, un hombre de edad mayor me espera con ojos severos, no distingo su rostro como con Stear.

¡Hola! – saludo y le sonrió, pero él me hace un gesto para que lo siga, yo lo hago sin dudar.

Aparece es e pinto luminoso y esta vez no aparecen imágenes de Terry o Candy, me veo a mí misma y esta situación me provoca un poco de risa.



Susana estaba preparándose para su boda, la iglesia, invitados, fiesta, vestido, y absolutamente todo esta listo, solo faltaban algunos detalles, mañana sería el gran día, ese día que espero con ansias locas. Tan emocionada estaba que cuando salió del restaurante, donde ceno con algunas de sus amigas, no vio que un automóvil cruzaba la avenida a gran velocidad y la atropellaba de forma cruel.

Ahí estaba tirada en el pavimento, con sus amigas gritando par pedir ayuda. Todo lo que siguió avanzo de una manera por demás rápida.



¿Qué es esto? – grité de una forma por más desesperada - ¿qué ganas mostrándome mi muerte? ¿Es el precio que tengo que pagar? – no entendía nada, pero mi acompañante no contesto y me obligo a seguir mirando.



Estaba lloviendo cuando enterraron el cuerpo de Susana, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente y Terry estaba serio, no sentía ningún dolor por su pérdida, ni remordimientos, ni tristeza, absolutamente nada. Eran una pareja que poco a poco se sumergía en un verdadero infierno, donde la felicidad no existía.

Adiós Susana – dijo dejando una flor sobre la tumba – la deuda esta saldada, aunque me cobraste más de la cuenta – se dio la vuelta y se alejo, deseoso de ir a los brazos de Candy, ella que le traería felicidad. No sabía qué había sido de ella, pero guardaba la esperanza de que lo siguiera esperando.

Y así era, Candy lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, seis meses después, por respeto a Susana y para no levantar habladurías, se casaron en Escocia.

Nadie más recordaba a Susana...



No podía creer lo que veía, ¿así terminaría mi vida, sola y Terry sin nostalgia por mí? ¡No podía ser! ¡No podía ser!

¿Esto sucederá realmente? – pregunté con desesperación, pero no recibí respuesta - ¡Por favor, contéstame! Si yo cambió, si renunció a mi amor por Terry, dime...

No puedes renunciar a algo que no tienes, tú ya no amas a Terry, piénsalo...

Fue lo último que escuché, esta vez no grité, pero gruesas lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas.

Hoy era navidad de 1920. Le pedía a mi dama de compañía que llamará a Terry.



Jan bajó rápidamente pidiéndome que subiera a ver a Susana, así lo hice.

Susy, ¿qué sucede? – pregunté alarmado.

Terry... – ella permaneció en silencio, me acerqué lentamente y tomé su mano, pero ella la quitó inmediatamente como si mi contacto le quemará - ya no puedo seguir con esto, pensé que te amaba, y sí lo hice en algún momento, pero todo lo que hemos pasado ha hecho que ese sentimiento se vaya desvaneciendo, ya no puedo, disculpa, te devuelvo tu palabra de matrimonio – no podía creer lo que salía de sus boca, ¿estaba dejándome en libertad?

Susy... ¿de qué hablas? – pregunté incrédulo.

Yo... entiende Terry, ve a buscarla, sé que esta fecha es espacial para ustedes – me tensé al escuchar esas palabras.

Susana... ¿estas segura?

Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida, vete... – se volteó y sin saber qué hacer di media vuelta, salí de la casa y abordé mi automóvil, estaba confuso, pero no perdería la oportunidad de volver a verla.



Después de la celebración y muy temprano, Candy se levantó y se dirigió a la cabaña Scott, la miraba añorando, y algunas lágrimas se escaparon de sus verdes ojos.

Candy – escuchó que la llamaban y una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal y como si fuera una ilusión, se volteó muy despacio.

¡Terry! – su corazón se detuvo a verlo ahí parado, sonriéndole cálidamente y el tiempo se detuvo completamente al ritmo de sus respiraciones.



¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuántas veces se habían amado? Ninguno de los dos sabía, Terry despertó primero y miro a Candy placidamente dormida, con su respiración tranquila.

Después de su encuentro y explicación, ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña que los había acogido años atrás. Ella se asustó porque sabía que alguien había adquirido la casa, Terry la sorprendió una vez más diciéndole que él fue quien compró la propiedad porque no podía dejar que nadie más viviera en esa casa que tanto significado tenía para ellos.

Terry se sentía muy feliz, muchas veces se imagino haciéndole el amor a Candy una vez más, jamás creyó posible que ese deseo se volvería realidad. La miro descansar, aún sentía que ella podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, pero un murmullo de la rubia lo hizo comprender que todo era real, ella lo llamaba en sueños. ¿Cómo expresar esa emoción que le recorría todo el cuerpo? No, no podía con palabras terrenales, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Candy se sentía igual.

Debían hablar con Albert, quería pedirle la mano de la pecosa lo antes posible, ya no podía esperar otros seis años para gritarle al mundo que Candy era su esposa, la mujer más importante de su vida.

Salió un momento, la nieve en conjunto con el sol le daba al paisaje una vista espectacular, se estiro largamente y tomó asiento en el pórtico, su rostro estaba completamente sereno y una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo. Recordaba cada caricia recibida y miraba sus manos, esas que recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo de su esposa.

¡Terry! – escuchó su nombre - Eres Terry, ¿verdad? – miro al extraño que lo llamaba, era ¡Albert!

¡Albert! – dijo entre emocionado y nervioso, esperaba que Candy no apareciera antes de explicarle a su amigo, pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y la mirada de su mejor amigo se endureció al mirar por la puerta.

¿¡Candy!? – exclamó serio y con gesto severo - ¿qué hiciste, Terry? – lo tomó por la camisa de la pijama y estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe.

Albert, detente... Terry y yo... estamos casados – declaró la chica, su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por una manta y sus pies descalzos temblaban con la nieve, Terry lo notó y soltándose de Albert la tomo en sus brazos y la deposito dentro de la casa, haciéndole una señal a Albert para que los siguiera.

¿Qué significa esto? – demandó Albert serio.

Yo te explicaré... – Terry le contó todo, desde su llegada a Chicago y específicamente al Hogar de Pony, hasta la repentina decisión de Susana y su encuentro con Candy – como te darás cuenta, nosotros siempre fuimos fieles a nuestra promesa, lo que nos falto fue valor para afrontar las circunstancias, pero ahora... Albert... ¿me darías la mano de Candy?

Terry... Candy... yo, no sé qué decir, me da tanto gusto verlos juntos, pero... ¿están seguros?

Albert, yo no puedo esperar más, seis años fue un eterno infierno lejos del cobijo de Candy –la rubia se sonrojo – por favor, amigo, discúlpame por se tan efusivo, pero la amo, siempre lo he hecho... – ambos jóvenes miraron a Albert, éste sonrió, quién era él para impedir que estuvieran juntos.

Terry... si Candy te ha aceptado, yo no tengo por qué oponerme, bienvenido – dijo al fin y ambos hombres se fundieron en una abrazo, reforzando sus lazos una vez más.

La ceremonia fue algo sencilla y solo los amigos más cercanos de la pareja los acompañaron, la Tía abuela no estuvo de acuerdo porque siendo ella una de las herederas más ricas de Estados Unidos debía casarse como correspondía, pero Terry la convenció para dejarlos elegir cómo y cuándo casarse.

Para le cumpleaños de Candy, ellos reafirmaron sus votos, pero esta vez con todas las personas que los quería como testigos.

La noche fue larga para esta pareja que espero tanto, cuando terminaron su ritual amoroso se abrazaron sintiendo algo demasiado inusual en sus corazones... la felicidad de haber encontrado su lugar...

La vida de Candy y Terry dio un giro inesperado después de su boda, Terry pidió vacaciones y se fueron a Londres para disfrutar su Luna de Miel, nunca, ninguno de los dos, fue más feliz en toda su vida, Terry era un verdadero caballero y cada detalles, paseo, cena, encuentro íntimo estuvo cargado de pasión y amor. Regresaron a principios de diciembre y se anunció formalmente que el excéntrico actor Terrence Granchester había contraído nupcias con la hermosa heredera de los Andley, Candice.

Navidad de 1921

¿Eres feliz, Candy? – le preguntó a mi esposa, quien me mira sonriente.

Como nunca me imagine... – contestó – siempre debió ser así, Terry...

No, todo esta en el pasado – le digo silenciando su comentario, sé que recuerda a Susana. Después de que nos separamos, traté de buscarla, pero ella nunca me recibió, hace unos meses nos enteramos de su muerte, eso me afectó en un principio, porque sentí que era mi culpa. Candy siempre estuvo a mi lado cuando necesitaba consuelo o comprendía cuando me aislaba, pensando en lo vivido con mi pecosa me doy cuenta de lo maravilloso que es dar todo a cambio de nada, desear lo mejor para la persona amada. Disfrutar con su alegría y llorar con sus tristezas, permanecer a su lado en la adversidad para darle una frase de consuelo, de animo, de apoyo, entregar el alma y el corazón sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio, por el simple gusto de darse, por la simple alegría de amar... – Te amo, Candy.

Y yo Te amo a ti, Terry.



En algún lugar del cielo.

Se preguntaran qué fue de mí, es muy fácil. Después de que me separé de Terry, volvía al teatro, gracias a que Terry se fue de vacaciones pude reintegrarme a la compañía teatral, tuve que trabajar más que las demás actrices para probar que a pesar de todo, seguía siendo talentosa.

Triunfe con la obra: El cantar de los cantares, y me consagre como la mejor actriz juvenil, sin embargo yo no comprendí lo que el último ángel intento decirme con sus imágenes. No dejé a Terry por amor a él o por comprender lo que pasaba, todo lo contrario, lo dejé para salvar mi vida, bien dicen que cada quien elige su destino y el mío fue morir, pero en este caso, todas las personas que me amaron, me recordarían y las personas que me vieron actuar también, mi sueño se había cumplido.

Después de mi muerte, me volví un ángel guardián y mi protegido fue precisamente el hijo de Candy y Terry, Leonardo, quien heredo el título de duque y fue un gran hombre de negocios, siempre lo acompañé en momentos difíciles, al igual que sus padres, aunque yo siempre estuve en sus sueños, él ahora se esta casando y eso me llena de alegría.

Mi trabajo ha sido recompensado sin que si quiera lo pidiera, me han dado la oportunidad de renacer y hacer bien las cosas, tal vez esta vez no viva para los demás. Cada Navidad la disfrutaré sin amargura... Gracias... a mis ángeles que me ayudan en cada paso que doy en mi nueva vida., siempre nos veremos en los sueños.

_**FIN**_

Diciembre, 2007.

Ceshire…


End file.
